Goal 2 To Be Continued
by iheartnaley'10
Summary: This story is about Roz and Santiago mending their relationship after the big game against Arsenol. I thought people deserved this story after being upset with Goal III. I do not own any of these characters or story lines.
1. The Phone Call

This Story is Based on the Goal 2 Movie To Be Continued

Chapter 1 The Call

Santiago's POV

Last night was great. We had gone out and celebrated our big win against Arsenol. I was looking forward to sleeping in the next morning and getting some rest.

It was 11 am when the phone started ringing.

_"Hello."_ I said sleepily.

_"Hi this is Patricia from Madrid Hospital. Is this Santiago Munez?"_

_"Yes. Can I ask why you are calling?"_

_"Um your fiancé Roz was brought in this morning at 9:30 after a car crash. You were the first one she had to call on her file."_

My heart sank at the sound of her name. I didn't even know if I was able to talk.

_"Is she ok?"_

_"She should make a full recovery but we need someone to be here with her."_

_"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can."_

The rest of the time I spent getting ready was all a blur. I don't even know how I got to the hospital.

I got to the hospital and asked for the room number. She was in 2213. God why was this elevator taking so long.

I got to her room and I almost fell on my knees. I had never seen her so weak. She was usually the one that was so strong for me when I was suffering. I had missed seeing her and had hated myself for what I had done to her. I noticed all of the wires sticking out of her and I was about ready to cry when I noticed something else.


	2. The Hospital

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to write a new chapter and for keeping you guys waiting. I have been very busy with school and field hockey and I haven't been able to write. Here's the next chapter of Goal II to be continued….

Santiago's POV

….

Roz was pregnant. There my fiancé or ex fiancé was in a hospital bed pregnant. I didn't even know if it was mine. We hadn't seen each other in months, which was all my fault, but I didn't even know how to react. I was mad at her for not telling me or even answering my calls to tell me. If this is my child, I am angry at her for letting me miss out on this experience.

I slowly walked into her room and sat in a chair next to her bed. I grabbed her hand but didn't know if I should because of our last conversation. I looked at her and her face was covered in scratches and bruises. How could this have happened to her? She was the nicest person I knew.

Shortly after I arrived at the hospital I fell asleep. I must have fallen into a deep sleep because the next thing I know, I felt a movement under my hand. I woke up and there was Roz looking at me with confusion and sadness.

"Santi, what are you doing here?"

It took me awhile to reply but I finally managed to speak. "They called me and said you were in an accident."

"Well I'm fine, so you can leave."

"Roz, we need to talk. I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you. I got into some bad things while I was with the team. I guess I missed you and I was looking for a distraction so I started hanging out with the wrong crowd. I never had anything with that girl. You are the only girl I ever loved and ever will love. Please forgive me."

"I don't know Santi, I want to but I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I moved on with my life and I hope someday you will too. Can you please go?"

"No. I'm not leaving your side. You or the baby's. Our baby."

Roz reacted in a different manner when I mentioned the baby to her.

"Oh no is the baby okay? I can't believe this. I need the baby to be okay."

"Shh, the baby is fine and you both will make a full recovery."

"Santi, I went to answer the phone that night, when you called but then I heard you say that you found your family and I thought you had moved on from me. That somehow you were good by yourself."

"Roz, I will always need you to be a part of my life. No one can replace the feeling you bring to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They kiss passionately until they hear a throat clearing in the background.

That's it for this chapter. Please review and comment on this chapter so I can get some ideas for the next chapter. I will try to get the next chapter written as fast as I can but no guarantees to how fast it will be done. Thanks again for reading this story.


End file.
